THE HEIR OF RAVENCLAW
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: RiddlexUsagi Tomcentric After Salazar left, Rowena took it upon herself to preserve a way to fine the Chamber of Secrets, when that way come sin the guardianship of Serenity Selene Usagi Tsukino Ravenclaw how will Tom react? NEED 10 REVIEWS! Plz and Q


**Took 4ever to write and I hope that you ppl r happy! Read on!**

Piercing blue eyes glared out of the window absently as he rubbed a bruise on his left arm with his right hand. He ran a hand anxiously through his dark black hair, pealing it back from his forehead, his mind concentrating on his life. He'd spent another miserable summer at the muggle orphanage he'd lived in after his father disowned his mother who died shortly after giving birth to him.

He hated it there and they hated him, they didn't know he went to a magic school, they thought he just went to a normal boarding school, but what would they know anyway? They were pathetic, useless muggle people, ignorant, naïve, weaklings, why should they have right to this world? What right did they have to boss him around, he could destroy them easily; his blood boiled just thinking about it.

"Long time, no see Lord Voldemort," drawled a blonde girl with icy blue eyes in billowing black robes and green hems, a Slytherin, just like him in fact. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom after his father and Marvolo after his Grandfather, but nowadays it was merely an anagram for 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

It was a name he was only referred to by his close friends and although he'd been careful he was sure his meddling Transfiguration teacher Professor Dumbledore knew, him his stupid twinkling eyes. The headmaster, Professor Dippet wasn't a threat, he was as thick as two short planks, how he ever became headmaster was a mystery; the whole school knew that Dumbledore was next in line.

"Hello Malfoy," Tom replied fingering the silver prefect badge in his fingers lightly, glancing at it periodically before turning to gaze at Cobra Malfoy, she was pretty and smart to boot but not sexy, sexy wasn't a Malfoy trait, beauty, smarts and style.

"I take it your summer wasn't to your liking?" she asked sliding into the compartment and sat on the seat opposite him.

He looked at her purposefully before replying, "Not really," he muttered causing Malfoy to smirk.

"Are we going to anonymously terrorize the Mudbloods again this year?" she asked smirking and leaning forward slightly.

Tom looked thoughtful as a malicious sneer spread across his hansom features, "No, this time we going to something," he smirked, "a little bit worse."

Malfoy rubbed her hands together, "Are you going to fill me in?" she asked, Tom shook his head, "Damn."

Soon the train stopped and Tom and Cobra to dissert the train in favour of the Thestral drawn carriages that took them to the school building, more like castle. A pair of Slytherin, male, twins joined them in the compartment but none of them spoke to each other, all in thought. Tom thinking about the legend of his ancestor and the Chamber of Secrets, said to contain powers only the Heir of Slytherin could wield.

The hat sang its annoying song and Tom smirked cruelly, enjoying the fear that was pouring of the scarred, not to mention small, first years that stood behind Professor Aria, the head of Astronomy. It was all over, soon but it took too long in Tom's opinion, he growled at the constant mutterings of the first years whom he, unfortunately, had to take to the Slytherin Dungeons. After telling them the password and where the dormitories were he left to his room. This was all so boring for him.

It was a couple of weeks into term and he still hadn't found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, he took a step back as a rather petite girl with dark hair in pigtails ran past in tears, running up the stairs to the girl's bathroom, he turned when he heard cackling.

"She's such a cry baby and so easy to tease," bragged a slightly chubby girl with chestnut and slightly wavy hair, she was a Slytherin as was he and her name was Olive Hornby.

"Don't you ever get board of her constant winging Hornby?" Tom asked leaning against the stairway banisters and waited for her reply.

"Not really Riddle," she replied, "she tried to stand up to me today, I love seeing her crack," Olive explained.

Tom raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked amusedly, "Is that so, however," he sighed, "some people are just too easy, I need a challenge."

There were heavy footsteps and a rather tall boy with shaggy, messy black hair and big hands and feet lumbered out of a nearby corridor.

"Well, if isn't the pathetic half blood, manage to tie your shoelaces okay Rubeus?" Tom sneered and Olive laughed. Rubeus, better known as Hagrid, gained a pink tinge across his cheeks.

"Yes Tom," he mumbled embarrassedly and made to go past them.

Olive looked the other way and made a move to flatten her robes as her leg protruded and Hagrid toppled over it landing unceremoniously on the floor, face down. Tom sighed, "Rubeus, your not supposed to literally put one foot in front of the other," he laughed and Olive cackled again.

Hagrid got to his feet, "Yeh," he was red now, "well, bye," and he almost ran off, more like a brisk walk.

"That was fun," Olive commented and glanced at her watch, yawning she drawled, "Well, I'm off, bye Riddle," she didn't wave, just casually disregarded him as she made her way to Arithmancy whereas he had Transfiguration.

He growled to himself, this lesson was always so annoying, he had to have it with the Hufflepuff's after all and they were a bunch of do good no brainners.

He settled himself at the back of the class as usual and took out his Transfiguration textbook, quill, parchment and ink and waited. Students that weren't already there but were meant to be filed in, Cobra walked in and spotted him, moving to sit by him. Dumbledore then swept into the room, his cloak trailing behind him, as he took the register his eyes lingered on Tom for a moment but Tom only glared back, damn him and those annoying twinkling eyes.

He meant to growl but it came out more of a hiss, what was this, snake language, Parseltongue, the sudden urge to bite Dumbledore? This was new, this was interesting.

"Tom what are you doing?" Cobra whispered in my ear and I gave her a side-long glance and raised an eyebrow, "you're hissing."

"You know what," I whispered back into her ear, "I think I may have one of Salazar's many traits," I told her, she shivered.

"You mean," she refused to look at me.

"Parseltongue," I could feel she was uncomfortable, she was a delight to torment seeing as I didn't often get the chance so, for added effect, I licked her ear and she gasped.

"Mr Riddle, Miss Malfoy, I think those activities are best left outside the classroom," Dumbledore called o us and the whole room turned, I didn't go read, I just sneered at them, the Hufflepuff's turned away in fear as did some of the Slytherin's but most just smirked at me.

"I'll bare that in mind," I replied and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow before continuing to explain about Animagi. I could already feel what I would become; I felt it's cool, leather like scales as it curled around me, its tongue darted forwards quickly before returning to a fanged mouth. Glinting yellow eyes with blackened slits for pupils starred at me intently and I was lost in thought, stranded in no where with a giant snake, or rather just oversized coiled before me.

A high ceiling room hidden deep within the bowls of Hogwarts glowed faintly; small torches in brackets lined the walls. In the walls, descending form the torches were rivulets, carved directly into the wall and as you watched, the lights began to dim; they didn't fade mind you but obviously dimmed. The rivulets just below the torches began to fill with dark blue, silver glittering liquid, mercury like substance. It didn't flow all the way to the floor, but went halfway and stayed there, defying all laws of gravity, but Hogwarts was a magic school after all.

Intricate lines were carved into the floor, beginning form the rivulets below the torches on the walls, and ending at the top of a pier raised off the floor. There were ten torches, several crisscrossing pathways but they all lead to only ten ends, joined to a spherical groove in the centre of the pier. It had begun…

"What was that all about in Transfiguration?" Cobra demanded as she walked side by side with Tom to potions with Professor Edie, also their head of house.

"Just having my fun," Tom replied smirking down at her, he was taller than her, "it's just feels so good to see you squirm."

"Go torment someone else Tom," she huffed, she usually crossed her arms but seeing as they were currently full of books that was impossible but she did walk a little in front and effectively, away, from him.

His books however were tucked safely in his back that was slung over his shoulder, he twirled his arms around her waist and leaned forward, hissing in her ear, "You know you like it."

"Move off," she replied but he wouldn't let go and she was in no position to stop him, it was a good thing they'd taken a hidden passage so no one was around to see this.

"No," he growled and pushed her back flush against the cold wall, she gasped and her books tumbled form her hands, thank Slytherin for pockets otherwise her quills would be ruined and there would be ink everywhere. She looked up and their eyes met, they didn't fancy each other, they weren't 'meant to be', it wasn't supposed to happen but everyone, even Slytherin's have their moments.

He leaned forward and she arched up to meet him, their lips met and his hands tightened around her forearms, holding her in place. It was nothing more than accidental, he hadn't meant to kiss her and when he realised he was he thought about breaking it off but instead he turned in the opposite direct…he took it further.

Growling slightly he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, he'd dated a few girls before and she had a few boys, both knew how to kiss…passionately, but never did either dream they'd practise on each other.

They pulled away; he opened his eyes and starred at her panting, slightly parted lips, the rise and fall of her chest and her closed eyelids hat fluttered open to reveal a pair of darkened, clouded eyes. "We shouldn't have done that," she breathed hoarsely.

"Isn't that what makes it interesting?" he smirked, still very close to her.

"I'm your friend Tom, I'll never be your lover," she hissed at him.

"So, what's a little fun between friends?" he asked smirking, she looked shocked and her eyebrows raised slightly, Cobra was good at gymnastics and was very flexible, the funny thing was that when she raised her eyebrows the muscles in her face pulled her ears back as well; like a cat or horse, that kind of idea.

"Wrong kind of fun Tom, we need to," his lips descended upon hers again and she couldn't find it in herself to push him away, wrong though it may be he was still a very good kisser and playing Quidditch helped.

She felt his lips leave hers and trail across her cheek to her ear; he licked it and nibbled the lobe before whispering into it, "Skip potions," he finished.

She couldn't help the low moan that escaped her throat as he trailed down her neck leaving a path of fire, sucking at the base and the skin turned red, he nipped it gently and she yelped, "No!"

"Your mine," he hissed, "You will be faithful to me and serve me as your lord," he ordered into her ear and she melted against the wall, "swear it."

She nodded, "I want to hear you say it," he hissed and bit her ear gently.

"Yes," she whispered, she felt him smirk against her ear.

"What did you forget?" he taunted while his fingers traced tantalizing patterns up and down her limp arms.

"Yes my Lord Voldemort," she answered and he buried his face in her neck.

"That's better," she heard him mutter as he kissed her more, the hallway grew hot at his touch, she was fifteen and going through a period (not the one involving blood) that muggles called puberty, her hormones were developing and evidently so where his.

"Tom, we have to stop," she tried to push him away, but failed.

"Alright," he replied and pulled away, "Accio books," her books flew into his hands and he gave them to her, "but now you and the rest of your family from no on will serve me."

She gulped and nodded; only he could send her to this state.

The torches dwindled and went out, but the glowing liquid seemed to grow and trailed down to the floor where it seeped a few inches into the grooves but not very far…it couldn't go back now. Fifty years of waiting and it was finally happening, maybe this time it would end, or maybe not, no one could tell because no one knew. No one would know either, well, except the Heir of Slytherin, the one they waited for ever since Salazar stormed from the school and disappeared.

Sitting down he ran a hand through his messy auburn hair as his amber eyes were clouded with worry, "Don't worry yourself so much," a woman, slightly plump, with flowing blonde hair and dark, black eyes, advised, patting him on the shoulder.

"I shouldn't have over reacted, hasty, that's what I am," the red haired man groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"He won't come back," said another woman, tall and thin, glasses adorned her midnight blue eyes and her silvery white hair cascaded down her back.

"Trust you to know that Rowena," growled the man.

Rowena merely raised an eyebrow at him, "must you snap at me Godric?" she asked, sighing half heartedly.

"Sorry," he muttered and the other woman scowled.

"What did he mean when he said, I may not return but my heir will and until then, the Chamber will remain closed to all and invisible to those who try to find it?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rowena asked and Godric shook his head, "Salazar doesn't intend to come back so he left a secret chamber here but we won't be able to find it, knowing him, he probably sealed it with one of his 'prized' traits," Rowena drawled, looking at her nails as though they were remotely interesting, although they were painted a nice shade of blue.

"Then it's settled, we find this Chamber and get rid of it, only Salazar knows what he's put in there," Godric grumbled and stormed up the marble staircase to roam the school until he found, although he would not, what would later become known as, The Chamber of Secrets.

They didn't find it of course, even with Rowena and all her brains, Helga and her, 'let's stick together and we can do this' attitude and Godric's determination, despite all their powers they couldn't find what Salazar had left. The silver blonde haired man with the green eyes was defiantly good at hiding things.

So, Rowena, being the smart woman that she was, made a chamber of her won, ten bracketed torches and magical rivulets cascading from them across the floor and unto a dais. When the hole was full then one would come to dissuade Salazar's 'heir' but would it work? Rowena never lived to find out, it took years for the Heir to return to Hogwarts and no one ever knew of the Chamber of Ravenclaw.

Only a handful of people knew, or rather believed in 'old fairy tales' as others put it, that not all the founders of the great Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were human. No, Rowena Ravenclaw was what would come to be referred to as Lunarian, as in she was descended from the Luna royal family and so her descendents guarded the Chamber of Ravenclaw for fifty mortal years and only one for their own.

What lay in store for Tom as he finally found and opened the Chamber of Secrets, discovered the contents and let it loose upon the school?

It was the dead of night and it had taken a bit of effort to get past the caretaker and his mangled (missing an ear and had a stump for tail) cat. He crept through the creaking door of the girl's bathroom to inspect it, he'd looked in nearly every nook and cranny he could find at Hogwarts and now he was going to check here.

He checked the stalls, normal, porcelain toilets with chain flushers, nothing out of the ordinary. Rolls of loo paper, bins? He didn't need to be told what they were for. After checking all the stall he concluded that their was nothing in them, he checked the tiles, looked for hollow patches, blasted some apart (after putting a silencing charm on the room) and put them back together again.

He sighed and looked at the large stained glass windows that had very little light shinning through them, a full moon was out tonight and the stars were shining brightly. Tom had sat up and waited for the castle to go to sleep, he'd watched each and every star come out from his dormitory window that was magic to see through the soil seeing as he was situated underground, in the dungeons. He strolled around the sinks turning on all the taps, sighing tiredly as they all gushed perfectly normal water, splash, silence, splash, silence, splash, silence, silence, silence, wait a minute!

He turned back to the sink and turned both taps again and again to no avail, he performed a de-blocking charm and they still refused to work. He looked at them intently, trying to figure out how to fix them more than anything and then it happened. His eyes gazed at the glinting silver and before his very eyes two green emerald's seem to blink at the and there was a hiss, 'Open' he whispered on impulse.

He jumped away as the sink fell through the floor, the stalls descended and he was left with a gapping hole in the floor, his eyes widened, could this be it, after weeks of searching? After all this time it was in a girl's bathroom? How ridiculously obvious, like most riddles (no pun intended) when you see the answer (Lord of the Rings quote, I do not own that!)

"Close," it came out as a low, piercing hiss, this was it, he was speaking Parseltongue again, that was it and how to open the gate to what must be the Chamber of Secrets.

He ran back to the Slytherin Dungeons after making sure the sinks were back in placed and grabbed his diary and wand. He placed the tip of his wand (holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and subtle) to his temple and whispered under his breath, when he drew his wand away he took with it a glowing white strand.

His wand descended to the latest page in his diary, the thought curled around itself, coiling like and snake and wound itself into the paper, preserving itself forever more

A week later a muggle born, Gryffindor student was found paralyzed in the Transfiguration corridor, no one knew what had happened.

The blue, silvery mercury like liquid trickled form the walls and spread all over the floor and into the cracks.

Five days later and half blood witch form Hufflepuff was found spread-eagled on her back in the Entrance Hall.

The liquid took on an eerie white glow with a blue tint as it finally touched the base of the dais, but it did not ascend it…yet.

A fortnight later a muggle born, Ravenclaw wizard was found face down outside the boy's bathroom on the second floor.

It crawled slowly up the dais but refused to tip over the sides, a hidden clock was ticking and it was only a matter of time…

Three days later a pair of twin Ravenclaw boys, Paul and Phillip Patil were curled up next to each other outside the library.

The liquid was all over the dais, it wouldn't be long before it tipped into the awaiting bowl.

A week later and a girl, who had just pointed out that none of the Slytherin's or Pure-blooded wizard's had been attacked was found unconscious, eyes wide with fright near the base to the Astronomy tower.

It fell, cascading into the bowl and filling it to the brim. Silver, blue and white beams of light flooded the room as the liquid expanded and filled all the crevasses it had passed through. The top of the dais cracked and the pieces fell worthlessly to the side with an almighty crash.

A pair of cerulean eyes fluttered open, long lashes tickled white cheeks as they moved, clasped hands unclasped themselves and pushed their owner from it's tomb. Golden hair put up in two buns atop her head, the rest cascading down pooled around her as did her elegant white dress.

A hidden door flew open and as she swung her legs out and her silver slipper clad feet touched the ground, she knew what she had to do and where to go.

Tom sighed and wiped his brow as he ascended from the Chamber of Secrets, he looked up and his eyes met a pair of cerulean ones that looked at him silently, "Who are you?" he demanded, he looked her over, those weren't Hogwarts robes she was wearing, maybe she was some kind of exchange student?

"Serenity Selene Usagi Tsukino Ravenclaw," was her reply, her voice was soft and angelic.

He gulped, for some reason he felt nervous around her, "That's a long name," he straightened up and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Shut the Chamber and leave here," she commanded, her gaze never faltering, never blinking.

He snorted, "Like I'd take orders from a girl." He raised an eyebrow as her hand's crossed over where her heart was and her eyes slipped shut, the air around her hands seemed to ripple as she drew her hands back, and there, floating a little above her hands was a glimmering, pure, silver crystal.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why should I answer to you?" he spat but kept his gaze on the crystal, not sure how she could pull such a magnificent gem from…where, her heart?

She muttered something a golden crescent moon glowed on her forehead, his feet life the ground and his wand was lifted from his pocket, he thrashed but found he couldn't move.

"Answer me," she told him plainly, her soft voice seemed to relax him, he was loosing control.

"Tom Riddle," his eyes couldn't focus, it was like he was in some kind of trance.

"Who are you?" she asked again and for some reason he knew the answer he was meant to give.

"The heir of Slytherin," his mouth moved on its own. His feet touched the floor and he found himself only two steps away from her.

"Why have you opened the gate?" the crystal was still glowing faintly in her hands and the mark on her forehead glowed brighter with every answer he gave, what was she doing?

"To rid the school of muggle borns," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of what my father did to my mother," he replied tonelessly.

"What was that Tom?" she asked softly, one creamy hand reached up to brush her thumb against his cheek,

"He left her, because she was a witch, he was ashamed," he explained.

"Will you stop?" he shook his head.

Her hand released his face and the crystal returned to her chest, the mark vanished and his eyes returned to their normal state, he had been perfectly aware of what was going on but it was like he was drowning in her somehow.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"The powers of the mind are great and terrible," she said quietly, "the power of the mouth," she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "is what Slytherin prized, as Ravenclaw did the mind," she then seemed to vanish leaving him standing alone in a disserted girl's bathroom.

He shook his head and walked away, she said her name was Ravenclaw, was she descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw?

Two weeks later a Hufflepuff boy was spotted unconscious down the Charms corridor.

The silver crystal glowed, she gazed at it sadly; "This has to stop!"

"Close," Tom hissed and turned to be met by the stern eyes of her, Serenity Ravenclaw, she was standing there in her pearly white gown with golden beads, the crystal already in hand and it was pulsing a white glow, the mark of the crescent moon, golden on her white skin.

"This has to stop, or I'll stop you," she warned looking saddened, "why do you have to cause pain?"

"Because of the pain they caused me," he growled and stormed up to her.

"You're being so hypocritical," she whispered looking away from his blazing eyes.

"What?"

"You say it was wrong of your father to cause your mother so much pain," she looked into his eyes, "and yet you see it as right to take it upon yourself to destroy others, why Tom? What gives you the reason to play God?"

The fear, horror and sadness in her eyes were evident and he didn't look away from her, "It's what Slytherin wanted, to free the school of non-magical people."

"You're part muggle, have you no respect for them?" she asked taking his hands in hers, to say he was shocked would be close to the truth.

"Why should I, they treat other like dirt," he growled.

"Isn't that what your doing?" something tugged inside him and he knew she was right but what could she do?

"What does it matter to you?" he muttered.

"It matters Tom, because what your doing has consequences and I'm talking years worth," with that, she vanished and once more, he was left alone.

That winter and spring terms past, many attacks, no one found out it was Tom and more encounters with Serenity. Tom found himself ordering the monster of Slytherin to attack just for the excuse to see her again.

However, all things, good and bad, must eventually come to an end and eventually, Tom's escapades got out of hand.

"Hey four eyes," called Olive Hornby at Myrtle Mabank 

"What?" Myrtle mumbled weakly looking down.

"What are all those dots on your face, have you got some kind of disease?" Olive taunted knowing it would upset the smaller girl.

"No," she trailed off

"Now your in denial, you're so pathetic," she pocked her, "Eww, don't touch me!" Myrtle's lip quivered and she burst into tears, running to her bathroom she locked herself in one of the stalls and balled her eyes out.

"Open," he hissed.

Myrtle pause din her sniffing and unlocked the door quietly, she pressed her ear to the door, it was defiantly a boys voice and some clanking and sound of stone grating against stone.

She inched the door open, it happened so fast she couldn't scream, her eyes met with a pair of yellow ones and she was floating upwards and all she seemed to see was her body floating away from her, "What?" she murmured.

Tom walked over to the lame body and felt for a pulse, there was none, she was dead, "You've gone too far," he whirled around to see Serenity standing there, the crystal appeared and a ball of white energy hurled towards him, a pair of pure, feathery white wings flooded form her back, feather flew and pinned him in mid air. The softness tickling his wrists, ankles and neck.

She began to chant and an angelic golden glow surrounded her, the snake that had curved over her poised to attack began to retreat, back into its Chamber. The stones slid into place and she stopped chanting, he was released and she walked up to him, "You're a murderer Tom," she told him what he already knew.

"What did you do?" he demanded grabbing her arms, her wings arched and circled them.

"I locked that Chamber, it cannot be opened for the next fifty years and by then, you will have left," she told him sternly.

She was inches form him, "Don't bet on it," he muttered but she heard.

Centimetres away, "I will not see you again," she told him.

"So?" and then it happened, impulse really, as was everything, his kissed her, he'd grown attached to her, he wanted to keep her right here forever but he couldn't. Right before his eyes she began to fade away as always, he felt her body leaving his, dissolving in the air.

"Don't go," he grabbed her hand.

"I have to, goodbye Tom," and that was it, her hand slipped form his and he lost her.

He managed to pin the attacks on Hagrid and got him expelled, he left Hogwarts after the end of seventh year and vanished, sunk into the Dark Arts and seven years after his graduation another Malfoy was born, Lucius Malfoy and as Cobra (Who had died some time before) had promised, was loyal to him.

Hardly anyone recognised him when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort but no one knew about his encounters with the Heir of Ravenclaw…

**Abrupt ending I know but hey, what can I say? Nothing, that's what.**

**Anyway copy and paste this into your browser :- (Don't forget to take out the spaces!!!)**

**http:// www. freewebs. com/ angeic _ stars**

**a. Severus Snape 7**

**b. Harry Potter 4**

**c. Draco Malfoy 5**

**d. Ron Weasley (I'm going 2 give it a shot)**

**e. Blaise Zabini (He's only mentioned in the 1st book at the sorting, what a shame)**

**f. Lockhart (Could happen!) -2**

**h. Lucius Malfoy (Fling! *)**

**i. Fred Weasley**

**j. George Weasley**

**k. Charlie Weasley 6**

**l. Bill Weasley 7**


End file.
